What If  House of Night Fanfic
by luvdavamps
Summary: Summery Inside


What If?

What if Zoey had come back from Skye like she had first planned? What if she saw Neferet mark Jack? What if she had proof? What if Zoey discovers a power to unmark Jack from Neferets darkness? Just playing about with what could have happened. SPOILERS from Awakened. Read&Review

Disclaimer: I do not own the House Of Night series. P.C. and Kirsten Cast do.

Chapter 1: Coming Home.

Zoey's POV

After talking to Sgiach I knew that I'd have to think long and hard about my decision on whether or not I stay. I really feel like I should but something tells me that something bad is about to happen. I can't really explain it but I believe that staying here might just be the death of someone I care about. That's when I decide that I'll go back. Sgiach has been telling me to trust my insticts and go with my feelings, that in doing so I will become better and unlock more that is inside of me. I will talk to Stark about it first though. I really need to get a second opinion from somebody that knows the situation but also somebody who knows how I really feel about what is happening with me. Just then Seoras approaches me. 'There yu'are young queen. Yur guardian has requested your presensence. He awaits yu near the grove. Oh and he wishes yu to bring that scarf yu bought yursel with yu.'

'Oh, thanks Seoras. And why does he want me to bring a scarf he knows I don't get affected by weather.'

'Och, I dinnae kin. Just go yursel and fund oot wummen.'

'Alright, alright I'll go. And that is no way to speak to a "wummen"'

At the grove I meet Stark and he takes me to this beautiful tree. It is one that looks like it has had two trees twisted around each other. He tells me that it is a sacred tree and that by tearing off a bit of my scarf and him a bit off from his kilt (yes, he has started to wear a proper warriors kilt, and he looks amazing in it) and by tying them together we tie all our hopes and dreams together as one. After we do this we end up staying and talking for a while. And while we are talking Stark tells me 'no matter what is going on or who you're with, whether it be consort or mate, I will be there with you and nothing will change what we have together, you are my queen, and I am your warrior, and that will never break or be taken away.' At hearing this I realise something that I kinda already knew but was unsure about. But now I know. I love Stark. And more shockingly I _want_ to be with him.

My first time didn't happen the way I had wanted it to. I had been tricked by Loren into doing it with him and after I found out he was really with Neferet, I had regretted that decision. Although in a way I didn't because it showed me really who Erik Knight was, and to be honest I didn't like him that much. But now I had the opportunity to make a better memory of being with someone. 'Stark, I love you, I knew I did before but after hearing you say that I know it for sure, and well I want you to do something with me.'

'Zoey, I love you too, and of course I will, what is it.'

I couldn't get the words out. I knew I wanted this but I just didn't have it in me to say it out loud. So I decided that if I couldn't tell him then I'd have to show him instead. So I stood up took off my top and went back to him and started to kiss him long and deep. After a minute he breaks the kiss and looks deeply into my eyes. 'Are you sure that you want to do this, really?'

'Really Stark, I wouldn't have it any other way.'

He starts kissing me again and things become more heated. He undoes brooch that holds together his "traditional warrior attire" and together we gave ourselves to one another. Afterwards we leave the grove hand-in-hand I lean my head against his shoulder as we walk and after a while we hear Aphrodite 'Oh, for shit's sake, can you two be any more obvious.'

'Hey, Aphrodite, lay off, last time I checked, neither Zoey or I were poking around in your relationship with Darius now were we.' Stark retorted.

'Fine, well what's happening tommorow cause Sgiach said something about you maybe staying here.' Aphrodite asked me.

'Well I was thinking about it and she said that it was ok but I really just want to get back and make sure everyone's still ok.' I told her. I didn't want to get into the whole, me feeling something was about to go down. 'Great, hey Jack, yeah well I've just spoken to her and she said that we'll be back tomorrow sometime, well I don't know do I, that's why I said sometime. God, can you be any more of a girl right now.'

I immediately grabbed the phone from Aphrodite. 'Hey Jack, it's Zoey. Don't listen to what Aphrodite just said, she didn't mean it.' I told him. 'Eh, yeah I did.' Aphrodite replied. 'Aphrodite just shut up, will you.'

'Don't worry Z, just pass on this.' I decided to put the phone on speaker. 'Afro, just cause you wish you were the queen doesn't mean you have take it out on those who you know are a hell of a lot better than you.' The minute we heard what Jack called her we all burst out laughing. Me and Stark couldn't help ourselves, and even Darius was finding it rather difficult to retain his laughter. Aphrodite or Afro as determined by her new nickname looked venomous as she just stalked off away from us. Stark had finally stopped laughing and asked Jack 'Where did you come up with that mate, cause that was pure genius,' 'Oh I didn't come up with it the Twins did and we couldn't stop laughing at it either. I'll pass on the compliment to them for you.' Jack replied. 'Thanks Jack, better go before we use up Afro's credit and make her all mad again.' Stark told him. 'Yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we, see you tomorrow, oh and Z, got a surprise for you when you get here,' laughed Jack on the other end.'

'Ok Jack, see you then,' I hung up the phone. 'God the Twins come up with the best nicknames for people, don't you think Z,' Stark asked me. 'Yeah they do, cause that was hilarious, Aphrodite isn't escaping from it now, however much she wants too.' We walked back towards the castle and to our room to rest and get ready for tomorrow when we leave this wonderful place.

So what you think so far. Review and I'll get the next chapter posted.

Luvdavamps


End file.
